


AXELR8R

by orphan_account



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco owns a gay bar because why not, F/F, Fem!Barry - Freeform, I did it for Pride month but procrastinated for two weeks, SnowBarry - Freeform, bi!Caitlin, lesbian!barry, lgbt!snowbarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 14:55:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11465940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: From @snowonbarry's list of Snowbarry LGBT+ Prompts#3: Caitlin, a newly out bisexual, meets Becky Allen at a club





	AXELR8R

**Author's Note:**

> I cannot tell you how long I have wanted to write a fem!barry/Caitlin fic, and now here it is! I might write more for this later, but for now I am just happy that I was able to do this much since lately I have been cutting back on fanfiction writing to get my mind focused on doing original work.
> 
> Enjoy!

_I can do this. I can do this. It’s just a girl. A girl just like you who also so happens to be at a gay bar._

It wasn’t the first time she’d been to the gay bar Cisco partially owned, AXELR8R, but it was her first time since she came out. She’d known for a long time that the way she looked at and thought of other women wasn’t what she had heard about and seen in movies and TV shows she’d seen growing up, but it hadn’t even crossed her mind that she was bisexual until a few months earlier.

It hadn’t been a huge Gay Awakening that had led her to realize that she liked girls too, it was just something that hit her a week after she had broken up with Ronnie. Ronnie had been a great guy, and a great boyfriend, but he was fire and she was ice and at the end of the day to be together they had to become completely different people to make it work. Caitlin liked herself just fine, and she ended things.

And then she started thinking about Lisa Snart too much.

In hindsight, Caitlin had always thought about her female friends a little too much. Especially the gorgeous ones like Linda with her pretty eyes and kind smile and Cindy with her long flowing hair and hard earned confidence and let’s not forget about _Sara_ ….

So yeah, Caitlin was bisexual.

Caitlin had been shocked at first. She was 26 and it had taken her 26 years to realize a fundamental part of who she is. Caitlin couldn’t claim to be Cisco’s ally friend who was just really into LGBT rights, because it wasn’t true anymore, if it had ever been true. Caitlin was suddenly part of a community that was tough as nails, and while she was certainly no pushover, she wasn’t sure she truly belonged.

That is, until she told Cisco.

It had taken her months to work up the courage to come out to Cisco. For the longest time, Caitlin hadn’t been sure if her own self diagnosis of her sexuality was even correct, and didn’t want to cause so much fuss for something that might not be accurate, so she didn’t tell him anything for awhile. Cisco wasn’t as shocked and surprised as Caitlin had been and he was thrilled that his best friend suddenly had more in common with him, but he was also aware of how much more complicated Caitlin’s life had become.

After talking with Cisco about what it actually meant to be LGBT in an unfriendly world, talking online with other girls who were bisexual, and just spending a lot of time exploring, Caitlin finally found herself ready to actually flirt to another girl.

Cisco had started up AXELR8R with his friend Maggie after college, and Caitlin decided that if she were to make her official debut into the community, doing so on familiar ground would make everything easier.

So that’s where she found herself, still in her work clothes taking a sip out of a martini as she watched a pretty girl eye the place up and down like she’d never seen anything like it before. There was a man wearing a rainbow flag as a cape talking enthusiastically with another man, and the girl was watching them with unabashed interest. Caitlin could relate, she loved watching people be in love too.

The girl was the first one to catch Caitlin’s eye all night, and while Caitlin knew that she wasn’t about to find her soulmate by talking to the first girl she saw at AXELR8R, she knew that getting herself out there would be a good thing for her. Embracing that part of her identity was something she needed to do.

Caitlin walked across the dance floor, narrowly avoiding a couple thrashing to the music, to the girl gawking at her surroundings. Caitlin prayed she wouldn’t trip over her own heels, and when had successfully walked right up to the other girl, Caitlin had gained a little bit of confidence.

“Hi,” Caitlin said with what she hoped was a charming smile. “It would be a shame to sit this song out. You wanna dance?”

The girl wrinkled her nose. “Are you hitting on me?”

Caitlin could feel herself want to curl up and disappear. Wrinkled noses were not good reactions. “Maybe.” A beat passed before Caitlin decided to word vomit all over the place. “I mean, this is a gay bar, and you look like you might want to dance-,”

The girl looked at her, disgusted. “I’m not gay!” she squeals out.

And just like that, all the attraction Caitlin felt died.

Caitlin’s eyes popped out of her head. “Geesh don’t sound so grossed out.” Caitlin was so taken aback the words slipped out of her mouth before she could think through them. Caitlin had known that the girl might turn her down, but the other girl’s reaction was a bit much.

The girl waved her hand around, as if she was about to lecture her child about which fertilizer to use when gardening. “I’m not grossed out, but seriously, look at us, who would be the guy in our relationship?” The straight girl gestured between her long hair and sundress and Caitlin’s decidedly feminine work clothes and curly locks.

Caitlin’s fingers twitched with anger. “That’s kinda the point. No one is a guy. That’s how ‘same gender’ relationships work….” she trailed off, not understanding how this type of a person found themselves in a gay bar.

“I’m sorry, I’m barely listening to you, I just can’t get over how someone as pretty as you can be gay.”

Caitlin saw red. “I’m _bisexual_ , actually, and-,”

“ _See!_ ” the straight girl said, indicating towards Caitlin. “That makes sense, you’re not even _really_ gay. ”

“It sounds like you have a problem with lesbians,” Caitlin said between her gritted teeth.

Caitlin saw from the corner of her eye Cisco sliding in next to her with his arms crossed looking like an avenging pansexual prince. “Yeah, you gotta problem with lesbians? Because all that sounded pretty homophobic.”

“I am not homophobic, I ship Johnlock!”

Caitlin could feel Cisco resisting the urge to fist-palm himself.

“Well I ship you with the exit,” a voice retorted, coming from a short haired brunette sitting at the bar. The newcomer took a shot before slamming it down, and for a second Caitlin forgot to feel angry. The stranger turned around on her barstool and walked right up to the straight girl with her arms crossed. “I think it’s time we make that canon.”

Caitlin’s red tinted vision turned into one tinted by the bisexual pride flag.

The straight girl looked back between Cisco and Caitlin to the dark haired woman from the bar. “Whatever,” she said, before storming off in a cloud of Katy Perry perfume.

Cisco shook his head. “After the bachelorette party from yesterday, she was the most annoying straight person we’ve had all week.”

The other girl scoffed. “I don’t know, there was this guy an hour ago who couldn’t fathom that I’m not into guys.” She made a frustrated noise before tugging on her own shirt. “Look at me, I’m even wearing _flannel!_ ”

Caitlin let out a chuckle, and the brunette looked at her as if remembering Caitlin was there at all.

The girl offered her hand out to Caitlin with a smirk. “I’m Becky. Becky Allen.”

_GIRL! GIRL! GIRL!_

_RED ALERT THERE IS A PRETTY GIRL TALKING TO YOU_

Caitlin tried to not let her hand shake as she delicately placed in Becky’s. “Caitlin. Caitlin Snow.” The moment their hands touched, it was like Caitlin had been immobilized.

“ _Doctor!_ ” Cisco fake coughed.

Caitlin tightened her grip on Becky’s hand as new confidence ran through her. “ _Dr_. Caitlin Snow.”

Becky smiled and it was like the sun started to shine in the middle of the nightclub.

Caitlin kept shaking Becky’s hand, smiling, not knowing what the fuck to do or what the fuck to say, but wanting to hold onto this girl for a little while longer.

The song in the background changed and Becky’s brown eyes were lit up with the ever-changing multicolored lights. Caitlin wished she had a camera.

“Hey, I really like this song and it would be a shame to sit it out. You wanna dance?”

Becky lifted her eyebrow at Caitlin with a smirk on her mouth, and Caitlin couldn’t help but follow her onto the dance floor.

Any pretty lesbians who were bold enough to steal Caitlin’s lines to hit on her with deserved at least a dance. Or three.

“You wanna get out of here?” Becky said when they’d stopped dancing to get water.

Caitlin almost choked on hers and could feel how wide her eyes were.

“Well I’m not really, I don’t usually-,”

Becky smiled and cocked her head to the side.

“Not that I’m judging people-!”

Becky brought up a hand to silence whatever freakout Caitlin had been shocked into.

“Not for that. There’s this ice cream place that’s open late. Wanna go?”

With Becky smiling at her like that, how could Caitlin say no?

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have met straight people like this and it's annoying as all get out. If you see people acting like this, please tell them to shut up
> 
> Part of Caitlin's thoughts and feelings are what I went through when I first realized that I'm a lesbian, except that I had no queer friends to help me out and had to rely on youtube lesbians and The L Word to help me through it. Realizing you're not straight is not as easy as most people act like it is. The life everyone around you everyone has been preparing you for since you were born no longer applies to you, and it stings a bit, and it gets lonely. Writing those few paragraphs of Caitlin's internal monologue was my way of expressing what 15yr old me was feeling and what I still sometimes feel today


End file.
